Persona Users Of The Suicide Squad
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Hajime Kamukura AKA "Joker" has been accused of a crime he didn't commit, so Waller has decided to help our hero by having him join the infamous "Suicide Squad," but little does Hajime know, that the clown prince of crime is keeping a close eye on him, Rated M for all the fun stuff, and this is a HajimeXHarley Quinn ship, Read and Review please!
1. Phantom Thief Of Task Force X

Chapter 1: Phantom Thief Of Task Force X

(Opening A/N: Okay, I've been playing Persona 5 a lot and I've come up with an idea to mix it up with Suicide Squad, **Hajime "Joker" Kamukura** was falsely charged for a crime he didn't commit, now **Amanda Waller** , has recruited our young hero to join Task Force X AKA the **Suicide Squad** , to help take out the bad people that have caused a series of mental shutdowns not only in Japan, but all over the world. But it turns out, he's going to be working alongside a group of former villains in able to get the charges dropped. Along for the ride, **Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Killer Frost, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Bronze Tiger, King Shark, Katana,** and the leader **Rick Flag.** Of course the crew of Persona 5 will be there too since this is a crossover so Waller will be bringing them in too, also let's not forget about the Clown Prince of Crime **The Joker.** So it'll be up to our antiheroes to bring down the Joker but it'll take a Joker to bring down the psycho clown, also Hajime is going to be very talkative in this story since he's mostly silent in the game. This story is rated M for Blood, Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and for Lemons, as for the Disclaimer I don't own Suicide Squad or any of its characters for that is owned by DC comics along with its rightful owners and Persona 5 is owned by Atlus Games along with its owners so without further ado, here we go!)

[Casino, Nighttime]

Our hero Hajime Kamukura was having a treasure clenched in his right hand as he was trying to secure an exit route, but it seemed that he was a part of a group of thieves as he had to split up from the group.

"Okay, Hajime, you're on your own here, so you've got the treasure so you need to find the exit." Said a boyish voice, but it turned out to be a cat by the name of Morgana, who also goes by the name of Mona.

"Hajime, you've got some company coming for you, you need to get a move on." said a girl's voice, and it belonged to Futaba Sakura code name: Oracle.

"Could someone tell me what the hell this chick is doing with a motorbike? Wait a second, you're going to ride it in the casino?!" Asked another male voice, it belonged to Ryuji Sakamoto code name: Skull.

"What? She's crazy if she's going in there with a motorcycle!" cried a girl's voice, that belonged to Ann Takamaki code name: Panther.

"You better come back to me in one piece puddin'." A female voice said and it seems that Hajime blushed a little since he had a huge crush on the woman who happens to be none other than Harley Quinn code name: Princess, and he began to head toward the exit but it turned out that he was hiding among the lights as he began to hide from the guards, but it seems that the guards were being manipulated by the clown prince of crime, Hajime had to tread carefully since he was dealing with a lot of goons and it seems that the cognitions have taken form in reality since Joker has released a gas that was created by Dr. Jonathan Crane AKA "Scarecrow."

"You can bet your cute ass I'll be coming back in one piece." Hajime said, as soon as he began heading

But it seems that Hajime also had some weapons on hand, Harley gave our antihero a light machine gun for in case he needed to cut down anyone that stood between him and his beloved Harley Quinn.

Hajime equipped the gun and one shadow came out of nowhere as it tried to lunge out at Hajime but he jumped in the air as he began to shoot the shadow paying no attention to it, he needed to get to the exit, but there were more enemies coming, just then a motorcycle comes crashing through and on it was the woman of the hour, the wild card of the group, Harley Quinn.

"Impeccable timing Harley." Hajime said, she then began to rev the motorcycle as she began to speed down the hallways with Hajime clutching onto the clown girl, the adrenaline and blood was flowing through the thief as he was close to one of his two lovers, Harley then stopped the motorcycle and she turned back to address something with Hajime, since she could feel something poking into her.

"Puddin'?" Harley asked, and this caught Hajime's attention, something was up.

"What's wrong, Harley?" Hajime asked, as he noticed that Harley was blushing.

"You do realize that there's a time and a place for that, here and now isn't the time or the place." Harley said seductively, Hajime knew that he was pitching a tent in his pants and was riding into Harley.

"I can't help it if I have coulrophilia especially for you." Hajime said, and this just made Harley blush even more.

"Oh puddin' you know how to turn me on." Harley said as she began to lock lips with Hajime.

"I hate to break up your little love session, but we got some company coming." An Australian accent came over the earpieces that both Hajime and Harley were wearing.

"Let me take care of these guys and I'll keep them off of you." Hajime said as he got off the motorcycle.

He then headed down the hall where he came across a flight of steps, he needed to be careful not to get caught.

"Come on he's got to be around here somewhere." One guard said as he was being followed by five more guards, but little did they know, that they were going to be met with a powerful sports bike.

"Use my bat Puddin'." Harley said as he swung the bat knocking out a guard and swung it again taking out four more as well.

"Home run!" Hajime shouted, she along with Hajime then came across a single shadow, there was no turning back from this fight.

"Guys, we're going to be a bit late, it seems we got a shadow to deal with, ready to show 'em Puddin'?" Harley asked, Hajime was ready for a fight.

"Lead the way my princess." Hajime said as he tossed her bat back to her, she then swung it a couple of times trying to get a feel for it.

"Alright, time to awaken my PERSONA! Show 'em who's boss Snow White." The name of Harley's Persona is Snow White, she's a Princess like persona who can be able to freeze her enemies by blowing a single kiss.

As soon as the shadow was frozen, both Harley and Hajime finished it off and it shows a victorious Harley Quinn holding her bat over her shoulders while she's blowing a bubble with her gum and the card reads, **SAY NIGHT-NIGHT!**

The duo then began to head out, but it seems that the Police were waiting for them, Harley tosses a smoke grenade to seal their escape.

But as soon as Harley was making her escape, Hajime got pinned down and arrested.

He was soon hauled off to the police station where he had his mugshot taken, soon after that, the crooked cops began to beat the living shit out of Hajime, but he spat some blood and began to chuckle.

"Is that the best you got, motherfuckers?" Hajime cursed, he was enjoying the beat down these guys were giving him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the crooked cops said, it seems that the camera feed was being sent to Waller, she saw firsthand what kind of people these men are, and what kind of they were, and he was really resilient when it came to a torture test she had him go through.

Then a second guy comes around with a piece of paper which was a confession with Hajime's name on it, the cops wanted him to sign it, but when he was asked to sign it, he signed, _Fuck you pigs!_ And spat some blood on it, that was a message that could easily be sent to anyone.

"You son of a bitch!" The crooked cop said, and in self defense, Hajime headbutted the crooked cop busting his nose and making it bleed.

"Take his ass to the interrogation room." The cop said as the three others carried him to the room to await for someone to come and talk to him about the "Crimes" he committed.

 **xXx TAKE YOUR TIME… xXx**

But let's begin to regale about how Hajime ended up in the situation he was in, earlier in the year, he was arrested for trying to do the right thing by standing up to a drunk man who was abusing a woman and treating her like shit, he was also being watched by the leader of the Task Force X program, Amanda Waller.

She was sitting in a car watching the whole thing unravel, Hajime decided to confront the man who was abusing the woman, Waller was curious what this boy was doing, she had an eye for him and she watched as Hajime shoved the bald man aside and followed it up with a powerful right hook.

This caused Waller to break a smile, she knew that bald man got what was coming to him.

"You damn brat, I'll sue you!" The bald man cursed, and the police saw what happened, the police then began to apprehend Hajime then Waller got out of her car as she knew that he was the kind of person she was looking for.

"Release the boy now, he's with me." Waller said showing her badge, the police then released Hajime as he was placed into Waller's custody.

"Get in the car." Waller ordered Hajime and without even asking why, Hajime obeyed like a good little boy and got into Waller's car, as soon as he got in, Waller got into the driver's seat as she knew that the driver's side was on the right side of the car.

Hajime fastened his seat belt as the slim African American woman put hers on and started the car.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Hajime said, Waller then drove the car as she began to pick up a bit of speed.

"It was nothing, anyway, I know all about you Hajime Kamukura, you're just a high school student and what I'm looking for, I need you to be a part of a team that I'm in charge of, Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad. A group of bad guys trying to do some good things so they can be able to get time off of their prison sentences, that bald man you confronted was Masayoshi Shido, he's planning on running for Prime Minister of Japan, and it seems he's in cahoots with clown prince of crime, The Joker." Waller stated, and this jumped the spirit back into Hajime.

"That guy's working for The Joker?" Hajime asked, Waller nodded, and it seemed that there was only one thing he needed to do, join the Suicide Squad.

"That's right, also I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Amanda Waller, and I'll be your parole officer, for now, we're going to have to relocate you to someone who can be able to get you into a new life, but remember, don't tell anyone about your enrollment with Task Force X." Waller said sternly, Hajime knew about the rumors of those who dare cross the Wall.

"I'll remember not to cross the Wall." Hajime said calling Waller by her nickname, and the duo then began to head to Tokyo.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this is my first Persona story and two of my brothers of writing, **The Celestial Sky Dragon** and **Chance Green G King** both have written a Persona story, so I figured I'd try my luck at doing one as well, apologies if it might be short, but I like to keep the first chapter short, sweet, and to the point. So here's the lowdown, the Joker is going to be the main antagonist in this story, and I'm still picturing Mark Hamill as the clown prince of crime, as for Harley Quinn, Tara Strong, since I really like how she portrays her, now for the protagonist, I decided to take the main character of Danganronpa 2 along with his alter ego's name and meld them together, "Hajime" Hinata/Izuru "Kamukura" hence "Hajime Kamukura." I will also add some batman/DC animated references in this story as well, so you might want to keep your eyes peeled for those easter eggs. So please be nice, and I'm dealing with a lot of trolls right now, and can't take anymore, so please don't provoke me to delete reviews, because, I'm still dealing with as much B.S. in my life, so please don't be an ass. But as always, leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, and in the next chapter, i'll be bringing in Harley Quinn along with the rest of the Suicide Squad. Until then, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Hajime And The Suicide Squad

Chapter 2: Hajime And The Suicide Squad

(Opening A/N: Now it's time bring in the Suicide Squad, there might be some mixed emotions with most of the group, but it seems that it's going to be a bit of "Love at first sight" with both Hajime and Harley Quinn. But let's to the action shall we?)

Waller arrived at what seemed to be an abandoned building, but this wasn't where Hajime was going to stay, it seemed that he was going to stay with someone who happened to agree to the terms of watching over him during his "Probation."

Just then, one medical guy came out of nowhere and stuck a long needle into the back of Hajime's neck.

"Ow!" Hajime said in pain, he then placed his hand on the back of the neck trying to ease the pain, but it seemed that the needle that was in the back of Hajime's neck, was how the nanite bomb implant was introduced, it seemed that if Hajime was to work with the group, he had to be put on a leash.

"Nanite bomb's operational Waller." The medic said, and he knew that Waller was going to keep an eye on him.

"My apologies about that, but if you're going to be working with me, you gotta understand, if you're working under me, then I'm going to have you treat you like the exceptions." Waller said sternly, but Hajime understood since his life is in her hands, and if she wanted to, she could end his life by detonating the nanite bomb within Hajime's neck, just then an Australian thug comes up to Hajime and starts looking at him.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Hajime said, and the Aussie pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of Hajime.

"Sorry about that mate, kind of take things literally." He said and Waller introduces him.

"Hajime, this is George "Digger" Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang, he's one of your teammates so play nice you two, now the others should be waiting inside." Waller said as she signalled Hajime and Boomerang to follow her.

As they entered the abandoned building there was a bunch of former villains along with a commander and a woman who happened to carry a samurai sword.

"You're recruiting kids now Waller?" Asked an African American man, his name is Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot, the most lethal assassin in the world.

"This boy came across one of the Joker's associates, Masayoshi Shido." Waller said as she pulled out a folder containing a picture of the man who threatened to sue Hajime. "For the time being, I'm going to have Hajime here be a member of Task Force X, so I suggest you play nicely with him."

Hajime then looked at a blond woman who had pigtails with one tip dyed red and the other blue, she also wore tight pants, along with a red and black leather jacket and she had a pale face, her name was Dr. Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn.

"So what's his story Waller?" Harley asked, Waller then looked at Hajime with a sympathetic look.

"It turned out Hajime here was trying to intervene on Shido when he was trying to grab and take some woman, but he broke Shido off of the woman but in the process, he damaged Shido and Shido threatened to sue Hajime, that was until I decided to step up and take him in.

"Director Waller, I hate to interrupt, but it seems that The Joker was located somewhere near Shibuya with Scarecrow." A Japanese female accent from both behind Hajime and Waller, it turned out to be Tatsu Yamashiro AKA Katana, she's also a part of the Squad, and she works as Flag's Right hand woman.

"You hear that team? We need to get to Shibuya and stop both Joker and Scarecrow, that goes double for you Hajime." Waller said, and Hajime knew that he needed to obey Waller if he wanted to get back at Shido for what he did.

So Hajime and the rest of the squad loaded into a APC as it started up and took the squad to Shibuya, as soon as the Squad made it to station square, the clown prince of crime made his appearance on a big screen, as he began to cackle.

As the joker began to speak there were Japanese subtitles appearing on the screen as he spoke in English.

"Hello people of Shibuya, 'tis I, the clown prince of crime, the jester of genocide, The Joker, and I'm about to gas this whole city in their deepest fears, so let me ask you one question, who out there is going to stop me if Batman isn't here in Japan?" Joker asked and the APC appeared as the squad began to head into the building, as Hajime was armed with a handgun as he knew that The Joker was a mad man and the only person who could stop him is his arch nemesis, Batman.

As soon as the Squad got into the building, there were bodies of innocent people littering the floor, upon further inspection, they all had gruesome smiles on their faces.

"Careful you guys, Joker might still have his happy gas." Flag said, and Hajime knew what kind of person Joker is.

As Hajime and the rest of the squad headed deeper into the building, one corpse grabbed onto Hajime as it was laughing and Harley swung her bat smashing the corpse's head as Hajime knew that there was nothing he could do.

"You alright?" Harley asked as she helped the boy up, he felt bad for the victims of the clown knowing what kind of person he is.

"Yeah, by looking at all of these victim, this kind of guy is nothing but a cold blooded monster." Hajime said as he found one victim with a dagger sticking out of the corpse's chest, Hajime then pulled the dagger out as he knew it was going to come in handy in case he had to fight the clown.

"Not only is he cold blooded, but he was also abusive, since he always slapped me around, treating me like a piece of shit, and I'm glad I broke up with him." Harley said venting her anger and Hajime felt like showing sympathy to Harley so he wrapped his arms around her as she was shocked that she felt something that Joker never gave her, love.

"I promise you, if you want to be with me, I'll never abuse you, and I'll be sure that we both have the healthiest relationship possible." Hajime suggested and the two began to kiss passionately.

"Looks like I got me a new puddin'." Harley said, she was happy to have Hajime being her boyfriend.

"Ahem, I hate to break up your little love session here, but we're on the job right now." Deadshot said, and both Hajime along with with Harley began to hold hands showing that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

xXx **Time skip to present times where our hero is being held captive...** xXx

Hajime was joined by prosecutor Sae Niijima, as she was grilling Hajime about his involvement with the suicide squad along with the phantom thieves.

Sae pulls up a seat across from Hajime as she was starting to get to the bottom of his whole misadventure.

"I'm prosecutor Sae Niijima and I'm here to ask you some questions if you don't mind." She then noticed that there was a syringe on the floor and she was disgusted by the use of drugs torture and abuse they put on Hajime.

"Those bastards." She cursed, but Hajime was trained to take abuse, since he is a member of the Suicide Squad.

"I've been through worse, but I didn't think that they'd use truth serum on me, luckily this will wear off soon." Hajime said honestly, it was due to the truth serum those scumbags injected into Hajime.

"But still, how can you be sure about all of this?" Niijima asked, and Hajime could feel the same pain that Harley felt but at the hands of the Joker.

"Harley was abused by Joker, she kept taking the hits that he gave her, and now I know it felt when Harley was being abused, it hurts and can make someone hate their abusers." Hajime replied honestly, he hated it when those cops were beating him to a pulp, and if Harley was here, she'd introduce a baseball bat to their skulls.

xXx **Now back to Hajime being a part of the Suicide Squad...** xXx

Hajime could feel a connection between him and Harley Quinn since they're now a thing.

 _I am_ _**thou**_ _, thou art I,_

 _Thou has acquired a new_ _ **vow**_ _._

 _It shall be the wings of_ _ **rebellion**_ _that breaketh thy_ _ **chain**_ _s of captivity_

 _With the_ _ **birth**_ _of the Redeemer persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to_ _ **freedom**_ _and new power._

Harley's persona is the redeemer, a special persona besides the original Tarot which has more connection to Hajime and it was first connection to the Suicide Squad.

"Remember, if you're in any trouble including Mister J, you always know that I've got your back puddin'." Harley said promising that if Hajime needed Harley, she'll be there for him. "Now let's go get Mister J." She insisted, Hajime nodded as he let Harley take the lead.

As soon as they were deeper within the building, there was no sign of Joker, Scarecrow, or any of the Joker's goons, it seemed that they were all waiting to spring a trap.

And the trap was sprung when a pair of smoke filled grenades dropped and exploded onto the ground releasing a green gas, Hajime began to laugh uncontrollably as he passed out, Harley too passed out from the gas.

And then without the shadow of a doubt, a masked person began to cackle as he grabbed the legs of Hajime and began to drag him out of the gas, as soon as Hajime came around, he noticed he was stripped naked and he looked around finding himself in a carnival based area.

"Where am I, why am I naked? Someone tell me, what the hell am I doing?!" Hajime shouted, and a twisted cackle came out of the dark as a man wearing a purple suit, pale white face with a red smile and green hair and eyes appeared out of the shadows, it was clown prince of crime, The Joker.

"Doing? You're simply doing what a young man in your appalling circumstances would do, you're doing mad." Joker answered, Hajime knew that this was the world within Joker's heart, this was his carnival of madness.

"Why can't I remember how I got here?" Hajime asked aloud, and that made Joker laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! My dear boy, remembering is a treacherous thing to do. Yes, memory is so treacherous. One moment you're lost in a carnival of delight, childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candyfloss. The next, it takes you somewhere you don't want to be. Somewhere dark and cold, filled with damp, ambiguous-shaped things you'd rather forget. Memories can be vile, repulsive little brutes. Like children, no? What can we do without them? I mean memories are what are reason is based upon, if we can't face, then we deny reason itself, although why not? We aren't contractually tied to rationality, there is no 'Sanity Clause!' So when you find yourself locked on a train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember, there's always madness, you can step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened, you can lock them away forever. Just remember, Madness, is the emergency exit. HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed maniacally as he pulled the lever and caused the cart where Hajime was doing into the dark ride, he could see all the things Joker did in Gotham City and they were all made up of different forms of Joker himself.

As soon as the cart stopped in front of a bright light, the cart then changed into an operating table as there some shadows along with the Joker prepped up for surgery, it seemed that the clown was about to make Hajime into his personal science project.

Then a wheelchair came rolling in with Harley strapped down, she too was stripped nude of her clothes and she was getting a front row seat to Hajime's operation.

"Don't do this Mister J, please!" Pleaded Harley, but her cries were on deaf ears, one of the shadows handed Joker a scalpel as he began to put it to Hajime, but there was a voice within Hajime.

 **Is this how it's going to be? Killed by a psycho clown who plans on bringing the world into despair? If you don't, then let's make a contract. I am thou, thou art I…**

Hajime then broke free of his restraints as a mask appears over Hajime's eyes, he then rips the mask off as blood began to cover his face, and he began to envelop in a blue flame as it began to take form a Persona.

Hajime was fully clothed as he became one with his Persona, then the shadows began to take form.

 **I am the persona known as Arsene, and I will be your strength, allow us to fight together against those who wish to do harm to others.**

But before the fight could begin, the Joker punches Hajime as he begins to wrap his fingers around the boy's neck choking him, Harley knew what kind of person Joker was, and she began to wiggle and try to escape from her prison, Joker then stabbed Hajime in the stomach with the scalpel twisting it into him, making the boy scream in pain.

"That's it, scream for me." Smiled Joker as he kept hurting Hajime, and Harley too began to rebel against Joker's abuse.

 **You really see what kind of a person Joker is, and now you're seeing the abuse he's inflicting on your new Puddin', but let's form a contract shall we? I am thou, thou art I…**

A domino mask appears on Harley's face as Harley broke free of the restraints, then she rips the domino mask off of her face like a bloody band aid and blood poured on her face, she too was enveloped into a blue flame as she formed a pact with her persona, it was a female figure holding a scimitar and a flintlock pistol, the persona wore a white dress and was wearing a fancy mask along with a tiara.

"Stop hurting my Puddin' Mister J, or else you'll feel the wrath of Snow White!" Harley said as she was wearing a dress with the four card suits, Club, Heart, Spade, and Diamond.

Now both our heroes have awakened their personas…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, it seems that both Hajime and Harley are both in Joker's palace, and it seems that he has no shadow since he has no treasure to steal and make him confess his crimes, but it seems that they are going to have to make a hasty retreat.

As for the question for the Thinker, if you're still reading, the answer is, Waller was an eyewitness to the Shido incident which lead her to having Hajime being in her custody, and don't forget, Shido is working for Joker. Since they both have little chance of winning a fight against Joker in his palace, and I will be bringing in the other Phantom thieves as well, and soon it will be Joker Vs The Joker, the phantom prince of thieves vs the clown prince of crime. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. So until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Welcome To The Velvet Room

Chapter 3: Welcome To The Velvet Room

(Opening A/N: It seems that Hajime and Harley have entered Joker's palace which happens to a totally twisted carnival of his desires. And both Hajime along with Harley have both awakened their personas, and I have decided to have Harley's persona be named "Snow White" whereas her code name is "Princess." Also kudos to Autistic Grizzly for finding the first Easter egg which happens to be a monologue from Batman The Killing Joke, since it's one of my favorite movies, especially since Mark Hamill is portraying the Clown Prince Of Crime. Also in this chapter, I'll bring in Morgana, Sojiro, along with Igor, Caroline along with Justine, so let's get to it shall we?)

As soon as Harley made her contract with Snow White, she then charged at Joker with her baseball bat as she tried to have Joker release Hajime, Joker dodged the attack and released Hajime.

"I see that you're still mad about all the abuse that I gave you, even though I never even loved you." Joker said, and this made Harley more furious.

"I used to love you, you lied to me, abused me, raped me, I even had your child, but I didn't want to raise it with you. So I gave her up for adoption." Harley replied, Hajime still loved Harley even though he fell in love with Harley right off the bat.

"Harley, listen, even though I only just met you, I feel that when we're solidly knowing each other, I'll take you out on our first date." Hajime suggested, Harley then ran up to Hajime as she gently wrapped her arms around him and they both sealed the deal with a kiss.

"You better hold up that promise." Harley said, and Hajime nodded yes, he's willing to spend time with the infamous Harley Quinn.

"That's a promise, but first, we need to figure out where our clothes are and how do we get out of this little hell hole." Hajime suggested, Harley agreed, but she knew where their stuff was, but they needed to get past a lot of shadows in able to get to their belongings along with the exit, one of the shadows charged at the duo as it caused both of them to fight the shadow as it turned into a Jack Frost, since it was an ice based shadow, it seemed that it was resistant to ice based attacks so Snow White was going to be a bit of a challenge, so Harley charged at the snowman shaped shadow as she swung her bat twice, then pulled out her revolver shooting it with critical damage of 192, the shadow then disappears as they both get 97 XP, 304 yen, and no items.

"Whoa, that was awesome." Hajime said admiring Harley's handy work just then there was a voice from a cage.

"Hey, can you get me out of here?" Asked a small cat like figure, this just shocked both Hajime and Harley.

"A talking cat?" Harley asked, and this just ticked off the cat like figure as he began to growl.

"I am not a cat!" said the figure as a tick mark began to form on the side of his head. "Besides, my name is Morgana and I've been stuck in here, I need you to pull that lever there and let me out."

Hajime then pulled the lever opening the cage releasing Morgana, he then began to stretch since he was cooped up like an animal, Morgana knew that he needed to get the duo out of Joker's palace.

"Okay you're out, now what do we do?" Hajime asked, and Morgana knew that there were shadows were hot on their tails.

"This way." Morgana said pointing in the direction where the shadows were least likely to find them.

So Harley and Hajime both followed Morgana until they came across another shadow and this was standing there doing nothing.

"Okay you're going to need to ambush him, that way we could get an edge on the enemy." Morgana said, and Hajime charged at the shadow as he ripped the mask off of the shadow as he said the following statement…

"I'll reveal your true form."

The shadow then took form of angel and it seems that Arsene happens to have the weakness in able to defeat it, so Hajime called out for Arsene as his persona appeared as he casted a curse onto the angel dealing a whopping 157 damage and the angel was defeated, the group got 45 xp, 729 yen, and no items.

"Okay, that takes care of that, the exit should be right ahead." Morgana said as they headed for the front of the carnival where their clothes along with their phones were they looked at their phones and noticed that they both have a strange app.

"What is this thing?" Harley asked, and Hajime had no clue what it was, or what it did, but they were soon going to find out what it did.

Hajime knew that in his current state, he couldn't be able to defeat Joker, so he needed to get out of the carnival of madness and as soon as they got out, both were still naked and they quickly got dressed as Deadshot found them as they were fully dressed.

"Waller, I found both Hajime and Harley, awaiting further orders." Deadshot said as he signalled both Harley along with Hajime to follow him, and the team reunited as they headed back to their HQ.

As soon as the squad returned, Deadshot asked Hajime for a moment of his time before he is to be sent to Yogen-Jaya.

Hajime was at the makeshift shooting range that Deadshot made in able to hone his skills as an assassin.

"The reason why I wanted you here was you look like you could be able to handle a gun, now let's see if you can shoot." Deadshot said as Hajime picked up a gun and cocked it as he aimed it at the targets, then began to pull the trigger as he hit the targets but he was also nervous about using guns with the bullets hitting the target but the hits were all over the place.

"Not bad, but you see, you need to learn to squeeze the trigger, not pull it, pulling the trigger causes recoil, but if you keep training with me, then I'll teach you how to handle guns of all kinds, but for now, let's start you off with sidearms, then work your way up." Deadshot commented, and Hajime agreed to the deal that Floyd gave him.

"Alright, sounds like a deal to me." Hajime said as he and Deadshot sealed the deal with a handshake.

xXx **Time skip to present day...** xXx

Niijima knew that Hajime had firearm training and she decided to squeeze how he learned how out of him.

"During your crime spree, you were trained in how to use guns, we also believe that you had that said gun training from a highly trained assassin. Or is my sources wrong by any chance?" Niijima asked, Hajime knew that she just hit the nail right on the head.

xXx **Time jump back to Hajime and Floyd sealing their deal...** xXx

 _I am_ _ **thou,**_ _thou art I,_

 _Thou has acquired a new_ _ **vow.**_

 _It shall be the wings of_ _ **rebellion**_ _that breaketh thy chains of_ _ **captivity**_

 _With the birth of the_ _ **Assassin**_ _persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to_ _ **freedom**_ _and new power._

[Arcana: Assassin, Perk 1: Introduction to sharpshooting]

"As long as you train under me, then I'll teach you how to use not just handguns, but also SMGs, Assault rifles, and even sniper rifles as well." Floyd said and this just made Hajime smile.

"I look forward to it." Hajime said, the duo then was joined by Waller, it seemed that she was ready to introduce Hajime to his new caretaker.

As soon as Hajime and Waller were in the car, it turned out that Harley joined them since she was most comfortable with her "Puddin'."

"Harley's going to be with you so she can keep an eye on you." Waller said, and this just put a smile on Hajime's face.

"I promise you I won't let you down." Hajime said reassuring Waller, and she wanted to make sure that he could be able to get to the bottom of whatever scheme Joker's cooking up.

"You better not, if you get kicked out, then I'll detonate the nanite bomb within your neck, understand?" As a closeup of Waller's eyes showed how serious she was about killing Hajime if he got kicked out and he got into trouble with the law.

"Understood." Hajime said firmly, and she took both Hajime and Harley to the station where they had get on a train bound for Yongen-Jaya.

As soon as both Harley and Hajime were on the train, there was a report about mysterious deaths and victims suffering mental shutdowns, but Hajime paid no attention to it, he looked at the piece of paper Waller gave him and it read, _Sojiro Sakura_.

As soon as the train made it to the Yongen-Jaya station, both Harley and Hajime got off as they headed for the location where they were going to stay.

So they went up the stairs and found themselves in the backstreet of Yongen-Jaya.

"Let's go find Sojiro and see where we're going to stay." Harley suggested, and Hajime had no idea where Sojiro was let alone where Sojiro's house was. So Harley and Hajime scoured all over the back streets looking for Sojiro's house, Hajime headed for the end of the street and looked towards his right finding a placard with the name "Sakura."

As soon as he found the house, He signalled Harley letting her know he found it, she then came rushing to him, as soon as the duo got to the house, Hajime rung the doorbell and there was no response, the delivery man was puzzled since he had a package addressed to the Sakura household, he then said that there was a cafe named Leblanc.

So that seemed to be the focus of both Hajime and Harley, when they found the cafe, the duo then walked in finding a man reading a newspaper trying to solve a crossword puzzle, Hajime then cleared his throat getting the man's attention.

"Are you Sakura?" Hajime asked, and the man sighed as he knew that he was going to take care of the boy but no one mentioned that he was having company with him.

"Yeah, I'm Sojiro Sakura, and I'm going to be taking care of you for the next year since you're on probation. Who are you?" Sojiro asked noticing the infamous Harley Quinn, she then bowed to Sojiro letting him know that she respects him and she's been studying up in the Japanese culture.

"I'm Harley Quinn, I'm with Hajime as a bit of 'Motivation' for the boy's probation, along with his girlfriend." Harley said, it was out of the blue that Sojiro found out that Harley Quinn was dating someone younger than her, and he was still in high school.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying." Sojiro said as both Hajime and Harley followed Sojiro upstairs showing a storage area which was a little cluttered but it was where both Hajime and Harley were going to stay.

"You might want to clean this place up a little since you both have some time, tomorrow, you'll be introduced to Shujin academy. A fine waste of my Sunday..." Sojiro muttered the last part of his sentence to himself as soon as Sojiro left, both Hajime and Harley began to spruce the room up and Hajime took care of his stuff by setting it on a nearby shelf.

 **Saturday 4/16/20XX**

 **Evening**

Sojiro came back and saw the room completely spic and span, since he happened to have some help from Harley.

"I'm surprised to find that you guys cleaned up, anyway, I stopped by to give you this. It's a journal, also I might be checking in from time to time, so be sure to use it." Sojiro said, Hajime picked it up and wrote down in the journal.

 **Hajime's Journal, Entry #1: For one year, I'll be on probation, I just hope I don't get kicked out and Waller detonating the nanite bomb in my neck. She was dead serious about doing it too and if she did, then she'd have no regrets about my death, but there's only one thing I really want to do before I get eliminated by the Wall, and that's having Harley punch my V-card.**

 **Until the next update, Hajime Kamukura over and out.**

Hajime then closes his journal as Sojiro was gone, the phone rang and Harley was the one who answered the phone.

"Hello?" Harley asked, and it was Sojiro, it turned out he forgot to change the sign from "open" to "closed."

"Harley is it? Listen, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to change the sign over to closed since I don't want people to think that it's still open if I'm not there." Sojiro said, and Harley stepped out as she changed the sign from open to closed, then she and Hajime decided to call it a day and go to bed.

As soon as Hajime was fast asleep, he found himself drifting into a place where he was wearing an old fashioned black and white striped prisoner outfit, he also was wearing chains along with one being chained to his ankle with a giant steel ball, then two girls appeared, both wearing the same outfits, but they were totally different, one girl had a clipboard a braided tail along with an eye patch over her left eye, whereas the other had a club and had buns, she also wore an eyepatch over her right eye.

Behind the girls was a balding man with bulging eyes and a long nose, he was the one who called Hajime here.

"Welcome trickster, to the velvet room, I am Igor. And I have summoned you here on behest of a contract you have signed with me. I am here to inform you that what you see here is a mirror of how you see what is within your heart, and for now I have offered you a chance to be rehabilitated from the coming ruin, I will call upon you from time to time to help you with the progress of your rehabilitation, before I forget, allow me to introduce you to your wardens, to your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine."

Just then a bell began to ring letting Hajime know that his time in the velvet room was up.

"Return to your world Inmate." Caroline said kicking the cell door letting him know that his time was up.

 **Sunday 4/17/20XX**

 **Morning**

Hajime woke up and noticed that Harley was still asleep, so he pecks her cheek and she awoke.

"Morning Puddin'." Harley said with a smile.

"Morning." Hajime replied.

Today was the day that Hajime got to see his new school...

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry for the wait, but I've been dealing with work, life, writer's block, and other things as well, but next up is going to be Hajime getting introduced to Shujin Academy and he will meet the first antagonist Suguru Kamoshida. I'm looking forward to writing that, but I'm going to focus on another chapter for another one of my projects because someone asked me to update soon, so it might be a bit of time, so bear with me. I know that having Hajime and Harley shipped right off the bat was a fast move, but I'm going to have their first date happen after Kamoshida is dealt with, and also this is to any or all flamers out there, if you think for one second that I'm going to give up writing, all I got to say is, "Snowball's chance in hell that's fucking happening!" So there, I got that off my chest, anyway feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
